Un beso, un faje y algo más
by Anime-love0001
Summary: Pucca va a hacerle una entrega a Garu, donde ambos confesarán sus sentimientos lo que los llevara a un beso, después a un faje y algo más pasen y lean no se arrepentirán. Advertencias Lemmon GaruxPucca


**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen hice este fic solo por diversión, se que esta malo pero me gustaría darle una oportunidad.**

**Nota 2: lo que esta en ( ) son acciones y lo que esta en * son pensamientos los guiones son los diálogos bien los dejo disfrutar de esta historia de GaruxPucca llena de pasión.**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en Sooga, excepto para un Garu de 18 años que hace 5 años había roto su voto de silencio tras haber vengado el honor de su familia, Garu era un chico muy guapo que en lugar de traer dos coletas traía una sola que le llegaba a la espalda, vestía pantalones negros y una camisa roja sin duda era muy guapo pero, su corazón le pertenecía a su dulce admiradora Pucca, una chica de 16 años que también rompió su voto de silencio y era la chica más hermosa en Sooga, siempre vestía con un vestido rojo pegado al cuerpo color rojo y su cabello suelto, muchos chicos la deseaban pero su corazón le pertenecía a Garu ambos estaban enamorados y un día Garu se decidió a confesarle su amor y esa es la causa de su intranquila mañana ya que no sabía como lo haría...

-*demonios si no me apuro me ganarán...ya se pediré comida y me confesare a Pucca, excelente plan*

Mientras tanto en Chin Dooda...

Pucca estaba ayudando en el restaurante de sus tíos haciendo pedidos hasta que le llego un pedido especial...

-Pucca hay un pedido nuevo, es la última entrega del día

-que bien tío Ho, y ¿Para quién es?

-para Garu (dijo, entregándole el pedido)

-bueno, mejor me voy o se me hará tarde... ¡Nos vemos! (exclamo para después marcharse a casa de Garu)

Mientras con Garu...

Garu esperaba pacientemente a que Pucca llegara y cuando tocaron la puerta abrió y vio a Pucca...

-Hola Pucca, pasa por favor (abriendo la puerta)

-Gracias, Garu (entrando con la orden)

-De nada... Emm oye Pucca tengo algo importante que decirte...

-¿Qué es? Anda dime

-Bueno yo... Tú... (Se arma de valor) ¡Yo te amo Pucca!

-Garu yo... También te amo (sonrojada)

-Pucca...

Ambos chicos se acercaron y se unieron en un beso, al principio era tierno pero se fue volviendo un beso apasionado y lleno de mucha lujuria... Garu empezó a dejarse llevar y cerro la puerta por sí Abyo venía a molestar, y cargo a Pucca sin mucho esfuerzo, haciéndole asiento con sus brazos mientras tocaba sus gluteos bien formados, mientras tanto Pucca se sonrojaba y acariciaba el pecho del joven ninja, ambos empezaron un faje, donde por primera vez se dejaron llevar por su lujuria.

Garu toco los senos de Pucca mientras ella no podía creerse que había tocado su miembro, tanta fue la lujuria que la ropa desapareció y estaban como dios los trajo al mundo, Garu volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de Pucca ahora desnudo no podía creer que esa inocente niña de 10 años era toda una diosa a sus 16 años, el ninja siempre amo a la pequeña niña pero no quería aceptarlo nunca y ahora iba a tener su primera vez con ella... Esa niña que siempre lo perseguía por toda la aldea para robarle besos era esa jovencita que se encontraba acostada en su lecho, con una mirada de lujuria.

-Por favor Garu quiero pertenecer te porque te amo

-Tú siempre serás mía Pucca te lo aseguro (dijo con voz ronca y llena de deseo para después besarla)

El ninja empezó a jugar con los senos de su amada lamiendo y mordiendo los pezones de ella lo que causo gemidos de placer por parte de ella. Luego marco su territorio mordiendo su cuello levemente, volvió a escuchar sus gemidos de placer cuando mordió los lóbulos de sus orejas y se sorprendió cuando la jovencita se metió su miembro a la boca y lo lamia suavemente causándole cosquillas y gemidos de placer.

-Pu...Pucca (gemía Garu)

Mientras tanto Pucca solo se concentraba en darle placer a Garu, estuvo satisfecha de su resultado cuando sintió que Garu se había corrido en su boca era salado el sabor; sin embargo, le gusto era lo mejor que había probado en su vida, por la cara que había puesto su amado ninja supo que el también lo había disfrutado, siguieron dándose placer y caricias por el cuerpo hasta que no pudieron más y sentían que lo necesitaban...

-Garu, no puedo soportarlo hazme tuya...

-Lo haré con gusto, sólo dime si te duele...

el joven ninja rozo las intimidades de ambos y empezó a meter su miembro al interior de Pucca y se sintió mal al ver la cara de dolor de Pucca y más cuando vio sus lágrimas, le partía el corazón verla llorar y más si era por su culpa; entonces, empezó a besar sus lágrimas y calmarla diciéndole cosas lindas, luego de que sintió que Pucca estaba moviéndose siguió empujando y sacando su miembro dentro de ella, los gemidos de Pucca y los suyos inundaron la habitación donde dos amantes se entregaban mutuamente, hasta llegar al clímax terminando así su noche de pasión, se quedaron abrazados y durmieron hasta el amanecer.

Pucca despertó y se dio cuenta de que unos brazos envolvían su cintura, sonrió al ver a Garu abrazándola quien al ver que estaba despierta le beso la frente y le dijo.

-Buenos días bella

-Buenos días (respondió con su habitual sonrisa)

-Me alegro que estés despierta quería pedirte algo...

-Dime cariño

-Pucca Yang quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa

-Por supuesto que sí Garu, si quiero (dijo Pucca con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos abrazando a Garu)

-Me alegro mucho, futura señora Seng

Dias después la boda se celebró y con ella la luna de miel donde los amantes disfrutaron cada noche cargada de pasión... Y pensar que todo ocurrió por un beso que llevo a un faje y algo más...

* * *

**Hola chicos no me odien por lo malo que es el fic por favor es mi primer historia de GaruxPucca aunque es seguro que haya más y me odiarán por pervertida... Bueno adiós y suerte ^^ **


End file.
